The disclosed embodiments relate generally to mechanical devices and more particularly, but not exclusively, to supporting a servo system.
The unmanned aircraft and other modern technological wonders can take advantage of various types of servo systems. In the meantime, the development of such technologies imposes new requirements on the designing of the servo systems. For example, the engineers can greatly improve the functionality of an aerial photographical system by reducing the size and weight of the servo system that are used for stabilizing the aerial photographical system, which may be carried by an unmanned aircraft.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.